1. Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate generally to skylights, such as may be utilized on a vehicle such as an aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skylights are used to provide external light into an interior area, such as the interior of a dwelling or a vehicle. Skylights of the prior art typically consist of a window-type opening without any control over the amount or type of light that enters the interior. In order to control light transmission, some skylights of the prior art use a mechanical shade to control the light transmission. However, these skylights are also disadvantageous because they still allow a high intensity of light through, just in a smaller area.